


Redemption

by Catgurl23



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Badass Fox, Fake Character Death, Fix-It, Fox is the bomb, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Palpatine get wrecked, Plot Centric, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgurl23/pseuds/Catgurl23
Summary: When Fox's chip malfunctions before is supposed to kill Fives, he has to rush  to concoct a plan to save Fives and expose Palpatine. Fox's plan may just include faking Fives' death, which can only end in emotional turmoil and pain. But will his actions save the world and end the war? Find out.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 24
Kudos: 101





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy
> 
> Comments are welcome

_The cover-art I made for this story on Wattpad_

p>Fox was dead on his feet; he was so tired.

But being Marshall Commander of the Coruscant Guard does not allow much time for rest or personal time. Fox has to manage and organize the guard, assign patrols, and protect the senate, and all at the same time the same time completing any paperwork that the Chancellor sends over. In Fox's opinion, the Chancellor is useless, but he keeps those thoughts to himself, because otherwise it would be treason.

Tonight Fox feels even worse than normal. But then again, a hard day of patrols and paperwork while recovering from a concussion would be tough on anyone. Fox could feel his head beating in sync with his heartbeat, making him grind his teeth.

Fox massaged his temples and sighed. He wished one of his vod were there to comfort him, like when he was sick on Kamino and Kote had curled up with him.

He also wished Thorn were there, but Thorn was gone, already marching on. Fox misses Thorn like a lost limb, misses his energy and his care.

Fox knows that he has become too alienated from his batch mates for them to care about visiting, and he knows how the front-line vod feel about the Coruscant guard.

The front-liners were jealous. Brothers fighting on the battle field believed that the Coruscant Guard were pushovers and that they had the cushiest job.

Hells. Fox knew that he complained about paperwork enough for his batch-mates for them to believe the accusations too.

But what front line troopers don't know is that the Guard has some of the top mortality rates and the lowest morale, not that Fox didn't work his sheets off to prevent these numbers.

Every day, guard members were killed in the lower bowels of coruscant while trying to maintain order and in the senate, trying to thwart assassinations.

This is not to mention the lost time that almost every guard member had experienced. The gaps were insidious lapses in their memories where they would wake up and it would be Benduday instead of Taungsday and they would have new injuries or blood covering them.

They could never remember the day that they lost or how they were injured. The guard just accepted that it happened, knowing that they had no control over the situation.

Fox's batch-mates had kept up a steady communication through a commander group chat that they had created and often used the chain to gossip and send memes. Fox couldn't afford to follow the insane chat therefore, he only contributed when he needed to send official notifications and orders to his brothers.

Fox sighed, shaken out of his musings, when he received a notification informing him that the Chancellor had new orders for them. Fox dragged his hands over his face before setting his bucket back on his head, letting out a grunt from the pain in his head.

As Fox walked to the Chancellor's office he took sight of the chaos that was ensuing.

Fox had heard about the vod escaping a Kamino medical center and fleeing to Coruscant and had even sent a small squad to stop him, but he didn't believe it himself until he saw the mess that followed.

Fox entered the Chancellor's office after giving two panicky Guards a questioning look, to which all he got were jerky head tilts.

As Fox entered the Chancellor's office, taking in the carnage from whatever fight had ensued.

When the Chancellor turned his eyes on Fox, Fox felt cold wash over him like a sheet and his headache pulse a thousand times harder.

The chancellor opened his mouth and snarled, "Commander Fox, you are to terminate Arc Trooper CT-5555, show no mercy. Do you understand?" Fox could only grit his teeth and forced himself to say, "It will be done my lord, good soldiers follow order."

"Good. Good. Now get out of my office, you brainless droid." Palpatine all but purred.

Fox saluted and marched out of Palpatine's office, his mind whirling a mile per second.


	2. The Changing Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Palpatine's orders, Fox realizes that he has a choice and can prevent Fives' death. With this knowledge, Fox plans how to save his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fox's chip is malfunctioning because of the many concussions and head injuries he has received. I am telling you all now because I am not sure how I will write Fox discovering this yet, so I wanted to clarify to keep the fic as clear as possible

Fox's mind felt like it was whirling at a thousand miles per hour because the chancellor had just ordered him to shoot his vod with no mercy. Fox couldn't kill a brother in cold blood, especially one who was so close to his batch mate, Rex. In the end, Fox would rather suffer than kill his own vod. This was another point on Fox's mind...

Mind, huh. 

Normally after being ordered to the Chancellor's office for a mission, he couldn't remember anything until he returned back to the barracks, usually covered in blood and with several cracked ribs.

Between the timing of the missing time and paperwork, Fox was highly suspicions that Palpatine was a Sith, but every time he tried to do any digging or talk to someone about the subject, his head would be assaulted by a sharp and debilitating pain. So after the first couple of attempts, Fox had stopped trying to share his suspicions with anyone.

Why was Fox in control of his mind right now, especially for such confidential and classified orders? 

But Fox couldn't stop to ponder the fortune of his clear head because he has a vod to save. Fox swiped up some of the credits that Quinlan Vos had given him, just in case he would need them, and shoved them into his mission pack. Then he stalked to the guard tactical room to meet Thire and Stone, who were also spearheading the mission. 

Fox also knew that he couldn't expect his fellow guards to be in control of their actions right now. Therefore, Fox was going to have go along with their plan for now and slip away later.

This time skip is brought to you by Thorn's Ghost

In hindsight, it is laughable how easy it was for Fox to slip away from his fellow commanders and guardsmen. All Fox had to do was feign a pulled muscle and then urge his squad to keep going without him. Of course since his vods' minds were not their own, they left him behind with no qualms. 

As soon as his squad was out of sight, Fox slipped away, heading for the last known location of the Arc-Trooper, 79s.

(A fact that Fox had kept to himself during the Guard briefing)

Fox quickly hastened to one of the more discreet cab drivers, whom he had met while investigating a weapon's dealer. Fox jumped in the cab and quickly found himself zipping towards the most popular clone bar. 

The second that Fox was inside the cab, he started to shuck the most recognizable pieces of his armor. Fox couldn't afford to wear him armor for a few reasons, namely, once the Guard figured out Fives' last location, they would swarm 79s. Fox wouldn't be able to get to Fives first if the Guard recognized Fox and questioned him. Luckily, very few people actually knew what Fox looked like out of armor, several of whom were not in control of their minds right now. Another reason why Fox needed to ditch his armor is because he will need to question the brothers who saw Fives last, and they are more likely to feel less threatened by an ordinary-looking trooper than by the Marshall Commander himself.

This Time jump is brought to you by Grizzer 

The cab pulled up to 79s just as Fox finished shucking his most distinctive armor plates and stuffing them into his mission pack. Fox quickly shouldered his pack and paid the cab fee before sauntering towards 79s, trying to appear as confident and unhurried as possible. Fox hoped that he would be able to spot some 501st troopers or hopefully even Fives himself. 

But before Fox could even enter into the chaotic establishment, he spotted a trooper from the 501st, more specifically, a medic, judging by the cross insignia painted on his vambrace. The medic's posture was stiff and his face was grave, causing Fox to identify him as a good starting point. 

Before the medic could slip away from sight, Fox strode up to him and took him by the arm. "Hey vod, are you alright? You look a little green around the gills." The medic eyed him with unease and distrust but allowed himself to be maneuvered to a more private space off to the side of the entrance of 79s. 

This short time skip is brought to you by C-3PO

Fox had luckily been able to secure the confidence of the medic, Kix, as he learned, meaning that he had shared information about Fives' condition and coordinates. Hells, Kix had even allowed him to borrow his speeder.

All Fox had to do to gain Kix's trust was connect with him on a more personal level, Fox really could connect with him, and then inform him of the danger Fives is in for the medic to spill what he knew. 

With coordinates and transportation secured, Fox strapped his back plates on and jumped onto the speeder, swiftly taking off, determination and hopes soaring. 

Fox swiftly whipped through the streets of Coruscant, descending the treacherous lower levels at a speed he would normally never dare. But two years of patrols meant that Fox knew Coruscant like the back of his hand, meaning he could dodge and avoid hazards with ease. 

As Fox got closer to his destination, the city got darker and smellier and added with the sense of foreboding in the air, Fox felt a chill slither down his spine, despite his heat-regulating blacks and armor plates.

When Fox arrived at the level where the Fives would be waiting, he dismounted his speeder and locked it. With his speeder secured, Fox briskly strode towards to where he would find the erratic Arc. 

As Fox reached the coordinates, a warehouse came into view. Fox knew that he would have to be cautious when he approached Fives, if he was truly as strung out as Kix had reported. If Fox wasn't careful, he could end up shot, which wouldn't help any of them. 

Fox crept towards to warehouse and upon reaching the door, peered inside. Fox could clearly make out Fives pacing the length of empty warehouse, a blaster in his hand. 

Fox took a deep breath before deliberately knocking against the door and making a clattering noise, in order to notify Fives of his position, before slipping into the warehouse. 

Fox saw Fives' eyes widen comically when he caught sight of Fox. But before Fives could fight him or flee, Fox spoke, "Hello there, Fives. Peace, vod, I am here to help you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long, schoolwork has been rough. 
> 
> I have high hopes for this fic though, so I will do my best to get the next chapter out soon. 
> 
> Please enjoy and comments are welcome


	3. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen during the initial confrontation between Fives and Fox? Will blasters be drawn or will words prevail?

Fives' eyes narrowed as he stared Fox down. "How can I trust you? I don't even know you! Besides, everyone is hunting me like an animal" Fives snarled unsteadily. 

Fox knew it was a risk, but he took his blasters out of his holsters and slid them across the floor to Fives, bringing his hands up placatingly.

"I know you don't know me or trust me, but I am Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guard," Fox said urgently. Fives' face flicked from awe, fear, and disbelief in the span of several seconds before he said, "First of all, how do I know that you really are Commander Fox? Second of all, why should me knowing your identity make me trust you? I'm not stupid! I know the conspiracy goes all the way to the top. You're probably being controlled by the chip right now" 

Fox sighed before reached into his mission pack and retrieving his infamous bucket and holding it up for Fives to see. Fives' head nodded in recognition, which Fox took as his cue to ask, "Chips? What do you mean we're being controlled by chips? And what does that have to do with my rank?" 

"We have chips in our brain that can make us follow any order, including kill all the Jedi. I know because my vod, Tup, killed a Jedi and I found his chip while trying to save him. After he died, I had a med-droid remove mine. I discovered everything that they can make us do and it is so horrible that I knew that I needed to bring this to the Republic's attention. Naturally, I decided to bring the issue directly to the Chancellor to prevent the knowledge from landing in the wrong hands. When I did, he threatened me and told me that he would make me pay for discovering his chips. Then he blasted me with force lightning, and when I tried to defend myself, he claimed that I had attacked him. I doubt that you will believe me though, being the Chancellor's right hand. I don't even know why I told you! You're probably under his influence now!" Fives said, starting to get more agitated.

Fox, who had become frozen during Fives' rant, slowly slid to slump against a crate, trying to absorb the entirety of the information Fives had just shared. In a choked voice, Fox said, "No, vod, I believe you. I also promise you that I am in control right now and will not hurt you" 

Fives who had been stalking back and forth on the floor, came to a halt and stared intensely at Fox before saying, "Why?"

"It's not commonly known, vod, but it is common for Coruscant Guard members to have missing time where one second we are reporting to Palpatine for a mission and the next we are back at the barracks covered in blood with no memory of how the blood got there. I think this means that Palpatine has been using our chips but mine malfunctioned today. For the first time, I was able to resist Palpatine's orders and take matters into my own hands. Additionally, being the Marshall Commander to Palpatine means that I handle all of his paperwork, so trust me when I say that I have seen some incriminating things." 

Fives was still staring intensely at Fox but he was starting to sway slightly and shake. "How do I know that you are not trying to trick me into falsely trusting you? Besides, I trust Captain Rex and General Skywalker much more, and they will be meeting me here soon anyways," he said.

Fox thought for a moment before saying, "Vod, I know that you don't trust me, but you can't really afford to waste time on suspicion, and I have already told you that I believe you. If you are correct about the chips, my guard is under their influence right now and are closing in on your location as we speak," Fox said pointedly before saying, "I know that you trust Skywalker, but his loyalty to Palpatine in well known. Skywalker may not want to believe that his old mentor is capable of what you have discovered. Do you really want to risk your location and ,therefore, your only chance on Skywalker? Rex is off the table anyways because he is a) with Skywalker right now and b)a horrible liar. Besides, he would likely be of little influence in this situation anyway. With of all those factors to consider, you should see that I am your best bet. Besides, I know this city like the back of my hand and can get you out easily.''

Fives pursed his lips and stood there for a minute, deliberating, before he declared, "Alright, I will trust you. I also see your point about General Skywalker and Rex. How do you suppose we proceed from here?" 

Fox, who had already deduced that Fives had been drugged, reached into his mission pack and took out his field medical kit. Fox unlatched the latches on the kit and reached inside, pulling out a scanner. "First things first, I think we should figure out what poison is in your veins. If it is okay with you, I'm going to approach you and use this scanner to identify the drug in your system so I can properly treat you," Fox asked placatingly. 

"Yes, you can. It would be nice for the world to stop spinning," Fives said, starting to slur slightly. 

Fox slowly crept towards Fives keeping himself low and as unthreatening as possible. When Fox reached Fives, he held up the scanner until it beeped and the screen turned green. Lowering the scanner, Fox read the screen and frowned. Fives had been injected with a drug called Brain-Jagger (see notes). Fox didn't know much about Brain-jagger, but he knows that it is a hallucinogen and a dangerous one at that. 

Luckily, Fox's field med kit contains antidotes for a variety of drugs, due to several incidents at the beginning of the war. Fox pulled out the rudimentary hallucinogen antidote and a hypo. 

Fox then carefully said, "Fives, I have identified the drug. Do you trust me to treat you?" Fives just made a noise of confirmation, as the drug was starting to take a more extreme affect on his mind and body.

Fox carefully put his hand on Fives' arm to alert his of his movement, to which Fives responded by leaning into the touch. Fox rubbed Fives' arm using a circular motion, and using his other arm, rolled up Fives' sleeve. After the sleeve was clear, Fox swiftly loaded the hypo with the antidote using his free hand. Fox murmured a little to Fives to let him know that he was moving forward, to which he got very little reply. When Fox pressed the hypo to the exposed skin of Fives' arm, he felt Fives exhale and relax. 

After a few moments, Fox felt Fives perk up and retreated several feet away before saying, ''Alright, now that we know that you are not going to die from that drug, we need to figure out how we are going to sneak you off of Coruscant and get our evidence into the right hands." Fox stood up and started to pace, bringing one hand up to his chin. 

"Well, if I'm going to be safe, the Chancellor must think I'm dead. He'll most likely stop at nothing to make sure that knowledge of the chips doesn't get out," Fives said stoically. 

"That gives me an idea! If we could make it seem as if I killed you, I could I could smuggle you to a contact under the guise of bringing your body to the crematorium. I know several contacts who can get you transport off planet, and from there you'll just need to choose a planet to lie low on. While you are gone, you can organize your evidence and I can send you mine. Hopefully we can get the evidence to the right place soon. But back to the present. There will be trouble when your body fails to arrive, but I can claim that it was lost during the pre-cremation process or that anti-war protestors stole your body as evidence. It doesn't matter what, but I will just have to come up with a good enough cover story to sell it," Fox said slowly. 

Fives' eyes had gone wide at the idea, but Fox could tell that he was considering the plan. "That is a good idea with the time that we have, but how will we make it look like you killed me? Also, if you can't think of a good enough alibi for my body being stolen, won't you be punished for disobeying orders? I don't want you to be reconditioned or even decommissioned because you helped me," Fives said.

"There is a possibility that I will be punished by Palpatine and or my batch mates will shun me, but I know what I'm signing up for. I know what is at stake, and I know that I don't want to be a pawn any longer.The problem is that I don't know how we are going to do it," Fox said while sighing. 

Fives was silent at this, leaving Fox to his thoughts. Fox glanced down at the empty hypo on the ground and picked it up, fiddling with it. 

Suddenly, Fox had an idea. Fox reached for his med kit and pulled out all of the vials. Fives, noticing Fox's flurry of movement, scooted closer to Fox and tilted his head, as if trying to solve the mystery.

Fox sighed as he took out the vials and was about to give up on finding anything useful when he found it. The last item in his kit was a forgotten vital suppressant, but the kind the Guard used for undercover missions. Fox wasn't sure how the vial got in there because he hadn't been on an undercover mission in a long time, but he sent his thanks to the force regardlessly.

"Fives, I think we may have just found our answer. This suppressant will slow your vitals to the point that you will seem dead," Fox said.

"What about General Skywalker and Rex? They will be here soon and will ask questions if I am 'dead' and there is no visible cause of death," Fives reasoned

"Well, since Rex and your General Skywalker are coming here, we will need to make your 'death' look realistic," Fox said as he handed the suppressant to Fives. 

"We could fake a blaster to my chest," Fives proposed.

Eyeing his gun, which was still on the floor, Fox found that he could follow Fives' logic. "Fives, take off your chest plate! I will shoot it in the spot right where your heart would be. When I am done, you can put it back on. This way, it will look like I shot you, which is Palpatine's objective,'' Fox instructed.

As Fives was unhooking his chest plate, Fox said, "Once we put the plan into motion things will go fast and we will have no room for error. Are you ready?"

As Fives turned his eyes to meet Fox's eyes, Fox could see his burning determination and hope. Fives reached out slowly, giving Fox time to pull away, and when he didn't, firmly clasped Fox's forearm in a traditional mandalorian handshake. "Yes, I am!" Fives stated. 

" We will will survive and spread what we have learned. We must, for our vod and the Republic!" Fox declared.

"Oya!" Fives answered, echoing the sentiment. 

"Alright, vod'ika, time for you to 'die'!" Fox muttered.

Dun Dun Dun....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Brain Jagger- I know that this is not the exact drug that Nala se used on Fives, but since it remains unknown, I choose a known hallucinogen from Star Wars off of Wookiepedia. 
> 
> (Furthermore, I apologize for any medical discrepancies, but I needed to move the plot forward.)
> 
> Vod'ika- younger sibling
> 
> Oya- Positive and triumphant expression with several meanings; Let's hunt, Stay Alive, and more.
> 
> Sorry the update took so long. This chapter was hard to write. I wasn't sure how to write the dialogue between Fives and Fox. I wanted to capture Fives' paranoia and Fox's resolve. It was sort of hard to balance.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Comments are welcome.


	4. Fives' 'Death'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After agreeing to work together, Fives and Fox implement their plan. Will they be found too early or will they succeed? Find out in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to edit this chapter slightly because of the direction I have decided to take the chapters that are still in progress

Fox took a deep breath as he took aim on Fives' chest plate. Fox knew that once the plan was in motion, they wouldn't have a lot of time. He also knew that if his plan succeeded, he would be shunned by his batch mates, most likely forever. But if it succeeded, Fives would live to be able to pass on his knowledge.Fox pulled the trigger and a blaster bolt tore through the spot on the armor where Fives' heart would be if he had been wearing it. Wordlessly, Fox handed the plate back to Fives who just silently clipped the armor piece into place.

"Now that your 'death' will look authentic, you should comm Rex. Because our plan is detail-sensitive, it will all be at risk if Rex and General Skywalker arrive too early. Therefore, you should ask him if he got the coordinates from Kix and you should ask him his current location," Fox suggested. 

"Alright, I'll do that," Fives answered, pulling out his commlink. Fives typed in a four digit code and the comm started to chime until it was tersely answered a few beats later. 

"Rex!" Fives answered gratefully, but before he could continue, he was cut off. "Fives! What in the hells is going on? You escaped from Kamino, attacked the Chancellor, and now you're resisting arrest!" Rex's strained voice crackled through the comm."Listen, Rex, I don't have time to explain now! I gave coordinates for a meeting place to Kix, do you have them?" Fives asked. "Yes, I have them. General Skywalker and I are about four klicks away from your location," Rex answered. "Thank you for the update, Rex, I promise that I'll tell you everything when you get here! Fives out" Fives said, his face falling slightly as he clicked the comm off.

"I shouldn't have made that promise! When Rex comes here, he is going to find my downed body. That will crush him, he's already had to see too many dead vod. Oh, why did I do that?" Fives said mournfully, shaking his head.

Fox put an arm on Fives before saying, "Vod, you did what you had to for the plan to work, for your safety to be assured. And we all know that this war has been horrible, and a lot of vod haven't come back. If Rex truly cares for you, he will accept your choice and welcome you back when the time is right. Now, pick your head up, I need you at your best for this to work."

Fives nodded, his eyes shining again with serious determination and said, "Thanks Ori'vod!" 

"No problem, vod'ika!" Fox echoed. 

As they move apart, Fox saw a gleam enter Fives' eyes."I have another idea to add to make my 'death' look more realistic. I could comm Rex and tell him that I was found and you could speak in the background saying something like 'stand down or I'll shoot!' And then , while my comm is still activated, you can shoot your gun so he can hear me getting 'shot.' This will create an active 'death' scene and when Rex and General Skywalker get here, your gun will still be warm and smoking, further selling the act," Fives proposed. 

In response, Fox just blinked and said, "Fives, you're a genius! Let's go. Activate your commlink, we don't know how long it will take Rex and General Skywalker to get here."

Fives grinned and once again activated his commlink. After several beats of flashing, Rex's staticky voice came through the comm. "Fives, are you okay? Why are you calling again so soon?'' Fives, inflicting terror and fatigue into his voice, stuttered out, "I've been found! They're coming for me!" ''Fives! Who? Get out of there!" Rex urged in the background. "It's one of the Guard and they're armed! They've almost caught up to me! I don't know if I'm going to make it, Rex!" Fives panted out. 

Fox took this as his cue to jump in and exclaimed, "Stop right there, CT-5555!" Using the crates on the warehouse floor, Fives and Fox created the sounds of a scuffle. Fox shouted, "Stand down CT-5555! I will not tell you again! Stand down or I'll shoot!" "No! You can't take me to him! He'll kill me, he's in on the conspiracy! He tried to kill me before but nobody listened!" Fives shouted, inflicting desperation and paranoia into his speech. Fives and Fox knocked over one last crate before Fox aimed his blaster at some debris and pulled trigger. 

"Fives! Fives! Are you still there? Fives! You better answer me!" Came Rex's desperate plea through the comm. 

Fives just switched off his comm and lay on the disheveled warehouse floor. Fox gestured to the commlink and said, "You should probably get rid of that so you cannot be tracked. My contact can probably give you a new one that is untraceable." Fives grimaced and said, "Yeah, I don't want to be tracked. That would sure put a dampener on things." Fox gave a half smile before taking the commlink from Fives' hand and dropping it to the ground, smashing it under his boot. 

Knowing that they were running out of time, Fox gave Fives' arm one last squeeze and said, "I'll see you when the suppressant wears off, vod."

Fives smiled before giving Fox a mocking salute and plunging the hypo into his arm. Within moments, Fives' breathing and pulse were slowed down enough to simulate death. Giving one last pat to Fives' arm, Fox stood up and took position. 

Luckily, Fox didn't have to wait long. Less than two minutes later, Rex and General Skywalker burst through the door of the warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> I don't fully know how the vital suppressants work, so please bear with me
> 
> Ori'vod- older sibling
> 
> Vod'ika- Younger sibling
> 
> I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short, but I plan for the next chapter to be about Rex's response to Fives' apparent death. I think that this warrants its own chapter
> 
> Also, please note that I am usually not this fast at writing chapters, this was just a fluke and a strange bought of motivation.
> 
> Please enjoy and comment.


	5. River of Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Rex and Fox are having some intense feelings right now. See how they both handle the immediate aftermath of Fives' 'death'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The POV is Rex's. I start the chapter before Rex and Anakin get to the warehouse. I made a few minor changes from the earlier version so the plot would match as I develop my later chapters

Rex felt more anxious and stressed than normal, which says something as he is the Captain of one of the most crazy battalions in the GAR. He and General Skywalker were on their way to the known coordinates of Fives, given to them by Kix, and Rex could feel his stomach churn with anticipation.

Rex remembers when he first heard about Fives' escape from Kamino and assault on the Chancellor. Rex still felt the icy cold dread that had taken residence along his spine when he had received the news that they were to hunt down Fives and bring him back for evaluation, which most likely means decommission. 

Rex swallowed hard at the thought of Fives being decommissioned. Rex is no stranger to loss, but the thought of this particular death makes Rex want to cry out in anger. Rex has personally seen Fives go from a cocky shiny, still wet under the nose, to a distinguished and accomplished Arc-Trooper. Fives had been at his side through thick and thin and Rex wasn't willing to give up on him easily.

Rex sighs, thinking about all who he has lost; his batch mates, Denal, Keeli, Dogma, Hardcase, Echo and many more. For a moment, Rex struggled to suppress the emotion that threatened to choke him, before he forced his breathing to even out and the sorrow to melt away. Rex knew that needed to have a clear mind and emotions only gets in the way. Rex prayed to the force that he would be able to be of some influence on the situation if there is to be any hope of saving Fives. Face blank and mind emptied, Rex picked up his speed, pushing his speeder harder to match General Skywalker's pace.

When Fives' first comm came in, it was like a balm to Rex's soul. Just knowing Fives was safe and waiting for them eased some of the pressure in Rex's chest, and he let out a heavy exhale. With newfound determination, Rex gunned his speeder and swerved towards the sector where the coordinates lay, followed by General Skywalker. 

Short time skip brought to you by R2-D2

Fives' second comm sent an icy-cold wave of terror through Rex, and he ground his teeth to center himself. Moments later, when the commlink went dead, Rex felt his breaths coming in faster and faster as despair threatened to crush him. Rex felt as if he was drowning and he couldn't come up for air. 

When Rex felt a wave of calm envelope him, he gave a grateful nod towards General Skywalker, knowing that he had used some sort of force magic on him. General Skywalker just inclined his head in return and they continued their dive towards Fives' position.

Within minutes of that second comm, Rex and General Skywalker came upon a warehouse at the exact coordinates they had been given. Rex glanced over at General Skywalker, meeting his eyes in silent agreement, before swiftly swinging his speeder to a halt in front of the warehouse doors. 

Rex, with General Skywalker at his side, wasted no time in throwing open the doors and bursting inside the warehouse, gun in hand. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the warehouse light, Rex froze at the scene in front of him. Fives lay in a heap on the ground, a blaster bolt in his chest, and standing over him was Fox, a smoking blaster his hand.

Rex barely registered the strained questions General Skywalker directed at Fox because he felt like his world was collapsing. In his stupor, Rex, ignoring General Skywalker and Fox, moved robotically towards Fives' body and collapsed onto his knees. Rex ran his hand over Fives' cheek and choked out a pained cry when he was met with ice cold skin. Rex knew what he would find, but he needed to check for a pulse to make sure, just to reassure himself that he did everything he could. Rex put two fingers on Fives carotid artery, praying to the force for a miracle. 

When Rex was met with nothing, he finally let himself break down. Fat and ugly tears started to stream down Rex's face as he gently pressed his forehead to Fives', giving him one last keldabe kiss. Memories of Fives' escapades flashed through Rex's mind as he drew his head back from the keldabe kiss, causing Rex to sob, his frame shaking as he broke . 

After several beats, Rex's tears ceased and he forced himself back into the present. With his consciousness back in tune with his environment, Rex suddenly became aware of the tense and hushed argument between General Skywalker and Fox. 

Speaking of Fox, Rex, with his newly found awareness, was able to piece together the implications of the blaster bolt in Fives' chest, Fox's still smoking blaster, and his disheveled appearance. 

With these implications, a wave of fury and vehemence flooded through Rex, and before he knew it, he was on his feet and marching towards Fox. Whatever Fox and General Skywalker were arguing about came to a halt when Rex marched up to Fox, only stopping when he was within inches of Fox's face. 

"You're the one who shot Fives!" Rex exclaimed. When Fox made no move to deny the accusations, Rex spit, "How could you? How could you kill a vod, an Arc-Trooper for Sith's sake! He was one of my best brothers and you murdered him!" Fox just remained silent, which Rex took as his cue to continue. "You know what? You've sealed your fate and exposed your true nature, as an aruetii! You know what else is sad, all you really are is a mindless droid that the Chancellor uses for his own gain! In the end you'll never be more than his executioner and secretary!" Rex sneered.

Throughout his impassioned speech, Fox remained motionless, his bucket unmoving, infuriating Rex to no end. Finally, Rex ground out, "I never want to see you again! Furthermore, you will be removed from all batch communications because they are only for vod. Seeing as you are an aruetii, you are no longer a vod to anyone!"

\--------------------

Fox was expecting that Rex would react explosively, and yet, the verbal assault cut him deeper than he was expecting. Despite the popular opinion, Fox is not an emotionless droid and there is only so much death and slander he can take before he starts to crack a little around the edges.

Fox had helped raise Rex, could still remember the small blond-haired cadet who would lope after him and his batch like a little tooka cat, so the reaction cut close to his heart. It hurt Fox that he had to deceive Rex and cause him pain, something no vod would wish on another, especially upon one whom they had raised. But it also hurt that Rex was so quick to disregard their brotherhood and everything they had gone through together. Because of this, Rex's words of renouncement hurt Fox more than any broken bone he had ever received, which is saying something because Fox has had a lot of broken bones throughout his career. 

After Rex was finished with his verbal assault, Fox took a deep breath, pushing the surge of emotions away and steeling himself. The next phase of the plan is going to be risky and challenging as Fox would need to claim authority over Fives' 'body', bypassing a high general and a distressed former vod. Then Fox and Fives would need to find a way to navigate Coruscant without running into any of the Guard, so they could reach the contact. 

Fox knew that he needed to have a clear head in order to be at his best and that if he was successful, he could hopefully mend his relationship. But for now, Fox would just have to deal with the loss and the blame, two things he had become intimately familiar with as head of the Coruscant Guard.

All Fox could do is keep on marching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aruetii- traior; outsider
> 
> Poor Fox! He is so easy to write angst for. 
> 
> I'm sorry if Rex seems out of character, but I'm trying to express a more extreme trauma response. This means that Rex lashes out more than he would normally. Poor Rex!
> 
> Please enjoy! Comments are welcome.


	6. The 'Body' Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox needs to commence the next part of the plan: Taking authority over Fives' 'body'. Things don't go to plan when a controlled squadron of Coruscant Guard show up. What will happen and who will get Fives' body?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I had to edit to fix my new plot. I will explain more at the start of the next chapter.
> 
> I forgot to mention earlier that I am making a side effect of the vital suppressant in this story be that the user becomes unconscious for a certain amount of time; so Fives is unconscious in this scene

As soon as General Skywalker and Rex had burst into the warehouse, there had been chaos. 

Immediately General Skywalker had fired a plethora of questions at Fox about his orders, the Coruscant Guard, about the fight, etc. Also, the "questions" were essentially just angry demands and besides, Fox had only been able to answer a few of them truthfully anyway.

Rex's reaction, on the other hand, was to stare into space before breaking down sobbing, which tugged painfully at Fox's heart. Then after Rex had pulled himself together, Fox had found himself the target of sorrow fueled insults. All throughout this display of emotions, Fox had needed to mentally reassure himself, reminding himself that his actions were necessary and that the plan would work out in the end. 

\----

When Skywalker finally ran out of steam and Rex went back to cradling Fives'' body', Fox knew that he had to commence the next part of the plan. 

But before he could lay claim to the 'body', the doors to the warehouse, which had shut after Rex and General Skywalker's dramatic entrance, burst open. In an instant, the squad of Coruscant Guard, who Fox had slipped away from earlier, swarmed into the warehouse, surrounding the occupants. 

Several colorful profanities swirled around in Fox's head as he cursed his luck, shifting his body slightly so his helmet was in view. Fox watched as Commander Stone, who was at the head of the present Guard squadron, quickly assessed the situation and stepped forward. Slowly and robotically Stone asked, "CC-1010, what are doing here? You reported that you were injured and that we should continue the mission without you. Why did you not return to the barracks and how did you find the traitor?"

With bile in his throat, Fox forced himself to echo Stone's robotic tone and say, "CC-5869, good soldiers follow orders and our orders were to eliminate the traitor. So I did. You shall not question me or my methods. I am your superior officer and a Marshall Commander! Do I make myself clear?''

Stone's face was blank and Fox prayed that he would buy into the bluff and drop the subject. It looked like luck was on their side, for once, when Stone said, "Yes, sir. It will not happen again." After a beat Stone asked, "Are we to take the traitor's body to the incinerator or is the body being sent to be analyzed, sir?"

Fox tensed minutely at the question and quickly bluffed, "The Chancellor ordered that either Fives or his body be sent to his scientists for analysis. I will personally accompany the body through transport to make sure that it reaches its destination and nothing happens to it." Part of what he said is true, the chancellor did want evidence that Fives was taken care of. He just hadn't specifically ordered that the body be brought to him.

Fox was cut out of his musings when Stone replied, "Yes, sir, shall we escort you?" Fox felt a moment of panic before he stifled his fear and smoothly answered, "No! I must go alone in order to prevent attracting attention." When it looked like Stone would argue with his plan, Fox asserted, "That is an order CC-5869!"

General Skywalker who had remained quiet throughout their exchange finally piped in, "You can't just takes Fives' body! Fives is one of my guys, you can't take him without my permission." Rex who looked like he would breakdown again bit out, "Yes, and I am Fives' direct commanding officer and his older brother, you cannot just take him away our say." 

"My orders came from the Supreme Chancellor himself so if you want to take the issue up with someone, take it up with him!" Fox ground out, hoping the situation wouldn't escalate further. His hopes were crushed when General Skywalker said, ''I will comm the chancellor and he can clear up this situation himself."

Fox felt his heart start to pound as the comm rang and felt it skip a beat when the comm connected. "Anakin, my boy, how can I help you? I thought you were still searching for that erratic Arc trooper of yours." Palpatine's sickly sweet tone crackled through the comm. 

"We just found Fives, your excellency. He was killed by Commander Fox!" General Skywalker exclaimed. 

"A pity that he could not be subdued more peacefully, my boy. Is there something that you need from me or did you comm just to report in?" Palpatine responded, voice seeming sincere.

"I need to confirm something, Chancellor, did you order Commander Fox to bring Fives' body to your scientists if he was killed?" General Skywalker asked tentatively.

Palpatine hesitated for a moment before answering. "Yes, I did my boy. I ordered that the defective clone be brought back to be studied in order to prevent further transgressions. I made it clear that this order was to be followed no matter if the clone was alive or not. Why do you ask my boy?" Palpatine queried. 

"Fives is-- or--- was my Arc trooper and I know that he made mistakes, but I don't think that he should be cut open and analyzed like some science experiment!'' General Skywalker snarled, pausing for a few seconds to collect his thoughts before continuing. "Fives deserves to be remembered for his valor and his achievements and given a proper funeral where my men can properly mourn for all who they have lost. Can't we try to put this whole mess behind us and move forward?" General Skywalker finished. 

Fox felt his throat tighten with emotion at the General's speech. While Fox didn't usually like General Skywalker, he agreed with everything he just said, and if Fox didn't need the opposite of what the General Skywalker said to occur in order to smuggle Fives out, he would cheer for the general. 

Thankfully for Fox, and less unfortunately for the rest of the vod, Palpatine said, "I am sorry my boy. I will not change my mind. My orders remain. Commander Fox will bring me the body of the traitorous clone for analysis. You are not to interfere, Anakin, and I'm afraid that is an order!" 

At this, Rex looked murderous and General Skywalker looked less than pleased, but all he said was, "Yes, your excellency." And with that, the general ended the comm and turned towards Fox. But before General Skywalker could start yelling, Fox signed to Stone telling him for everyone except for their medic, Talon, to leave and rendezvous back at the Guard barracks. Stone simply nodded, signaling to the Guard squadron, and the men swiftly marched out, only Talon remaining.

Once the other Guard members had departed, General Skywalker angrily advanced towards Fox. "Well Commander, it seems as if you win!" General Skywalker sneered. Fox inwardly bristled at the slight but outwardly showed no reaction. All he said was, "This is not what I want at all, sir, but it is what I was ordered to do!"

General Skywalker didn't look cowed by the answer, glaring daggers at Fox. After a moment he turned back towards Rex and when he spoke again, his words were softer and gentler. "Rex, you're going to have to let them take Fives, I'm sorry," General Skywalker apologized.

Instead of responding, Rex bared his teeth and looked like he was one second from launching himself at Fox until General Skywalker placed a hand on his shoulder. At his general's touch, Rex visibly deflated, shoulders drooping. 

Turning towards Fox, Rex pleaded, "Please give me one last moment with him before you take him!" Fox, who had thought his heart couldn't be hurt any more, felt himself crack a little more inside. Softly he said, "Of course, Rex." 

Rex's eyes once again filled with tears as he kneeled down and Fox forced himself to look away from the intimate scene and take a step back. Now at a distance from the scene, Fox beckoned to Talon, urging the medic to stand by his side. Talon quietly and swiftly ambled to his side and saluted, which Fox waved off. 

"Talon, please arrange a stretcher so that I may properly transport the body." Talon nodded and promptly dropped to his knees, rummaging though his med-kit until he pulled out a collapsable hover stretcher and a shock blanket. Talon rapidly assembled the stretcher and laid the blanket out, as it would act as a cover for Fives' 'body'. 

When the medic was done, Fox turned towards General Skywalker and softly pleaded, "Sir, I know that we have a bad history and that you hate my guts, but please make sure Rex gets back to the barracks! I know that I hurt him, but I was once his vod, and I know that he needs support right now."

At the end of Fox's plea, General Skywalker made eye contact with him and nodded. All General Skywalker said was, ''I will." 

Following his affirmative, General Skywalker padded over to where Rex was clutching Fives' hand and whispered something in his ear. Then he twined his arms around Rex, helping him stand. Without another look in Fox's direction, General Skywalker guided Rex away from Fives and out of the warehouse until the two were gone from sight, leaving only Fox, Talon, and a deeply unconscious Fives. 

Sighing, Fox turned towards Talon and said, "We'll need to work together to get the body on the stretcher and then I will take the mission alone from there." "Yes, sir!" Talon answered. 

Fox, with the help of Talon, was able to hoist Fives' 'body' onto the hover stretcher and cover it with a blanket. When the heavy lifting was done, Talon saluted Fox and departed. 

When Fox knew that he and Fives were alone, he exhaled heavily and leaned against a crate, just catching his breath. One part of their plan was complete and it went off without too many complications. Fox could breathe just a little bit easier now. When he was calmer, Fox glanced over at Fives' unconscious body on the stretcher. Even though Fox knew Fives was alive, it was like he was dead, laying under that damn blanket, vital signs too low to register. Fox has seen a lot of unspeakable horrors and dead bodies, but seeing Fives like that scared Fox more than he wanted to think about, so he reached out and took Fives' hand under the blanket. 

\---- A few moments later----

When Fox spoke next, it was both to himself and to Fives, despite the fact that he was unconscious. "It's about time to get you out of here, vod. I just pray that we don't run into trouble on the streets. I wouldn't want you to die for real, especially when we have hope. It isn't much, but I know that with our hope, we can save our vod and change the course of this war," He confessed. 

As he spoke, Fox felt his confidence and his resolve grow. While their next step may be challenging, it would be the next of many towards a better galaxy, one where his vod were safe and the war was no more. Fox smiled at the thought, allowing his mind to scheme and plan. Fox knew that together, he and Fives would be alright, as long as they worked together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Palpatine didn't order Fox to bring Fives' body back. Palpatine knows that he didn't give that order so he is suspicious of Fox. That is why he goes along with Fox's story, he wants to find out what Fox's game is. There will most likely be more on Palpatine and the consequences of Fox's slip in later chapters.
> 
> Talon is my OC Coruscant Guard Medic. I haven't seen this OC before, but if he is someone else's character, please let me know.
> 
> In this story, Fox is outwardly quiet except when he needs to be commanding. Therefore, we hear more of his inner dialogue in this story. This is partially because of how the dialogue and the scene worked out, but I think it fits Fox's character at this point in the story. At this point in the war, Fox is used to being quiet around ruthless senators and being bad mouthed by other battalions. Fox has needed to learn to deal with it and stay quiet to survive. Thought, this doesn't mean he deals with it well or that he doesn't have strong feelings.
> 
> In this fic, Anakin is slightly more in control of his emotions at this point in the war. He is also totally pro clone rights
> 
> Sorry the update took so long. I've gotten busier lately and this chapter has not wanted to cooperate.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Comments are welcome.


	7. Brilliance is Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives wakes up. He and Fox plan how they are going to move to Fox's contact undetected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I had to make the edits in the previous chapters is because originally, I was planning for Fox to actually transport Fives to the contact on the stretcher while he was still unconscious. But then I decided it would be easier to have Fox wait for Fives to wake up before they move anywhere.
> 
> Here was my thought process... I thought to myself, hmm how is Fox going to 'discreetly' move a body in one of the busiest cities in Star Wars and then I was like, wait a minute...
> 
> Pov: It's Fives' turn, baby!

Fives felt consciousness return to him sluggishly as he struggled to open his heavy eyelids. Trying to gain awareness, Fives concentrated on his reacquiring his senses. As soon as he felt like he could breathe again, Fives assessed his situation. 

The first thing that Fives could feel was a warm hand encompassing his own, grounding him. When he focused on the source of the contact, Fives could hear a vod speaking gentle reassurances. Hearing the voice of a brother motivated Fives to open his eyes completely. When he did, he was met with the image of the notoriously gruff and rigid Commander Fox, bucket-less and holding his hand, staring worriedly at Fives. For a moment, Fives' breath caught in his chest before memories of the previous few days flooded back into his mind. 

Fox, upon realizing that Fives was coherent, retracted his hand from Fives' hand, making Fives mourn the loss of the warmth. "Vod'ika, I'm glad you're awake!" Fox said.

When Fives tried to speak, his throat was as dry as a desert and he let out a painful cough. Wordlessly, Fox reached into his mission pack and pulled out a canteen. Once he returned to Fives' side, Fox said, "If you're well enough I want to help you sit up to drink this so you don't choke. Is that okay? Just nod or shake you head to answer."

Fives grimaced at the thought of sitting up but nodded his assent anyway. Fox gently put one hand under Fives' back and the other on his forearm before delicately pulling Fives' upper body into sitting position. Fives sighed at the feeling of being upright again and gratefully took the water canteen from Fox's hands. As Fives greedily gulped down the cool water, Fox spoke again, "We need to make a travel plan as quickly as possible. We don't have much time left before I am expected to deliver your body."

Fives nodded and, able to speak again, said, "Obviously I can't show my face or armor. And your bucket is well known so it's going to make it difficult for us to travel without attracting attention either way." Fives pondered the situation, but no ideas immediately jumped out at him. However, he could see the moment that an idea came to Fox by the way his scar crinkled in concentration and the way his eyes sharpened slightly. 

"If you have an idea feel free to share it with the rest of the class." Fives voiced sarcastically.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Fox's mouth, but all he said was, "I was just thinking that since most people don't recognize me without my armor, it would make sense for me to take it off. If I do, it should be easy for me to pass as a regular trooper on leave. Also, if I do that, you can wear my armor and my bucket to hide your face. The only problem with that idea is the fact that my bucket is well known and will draw unwanted attention to us." Fox sighed and Fives could see his face start to fall. Fives frowned slightly at that -- he didn't want Fox's smile to leave, for him to feel dejected.

Before Fives could stop himself, he blurted out, "That's a great idea. In fact, it's brilliant, just like you!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Fives felt his cheeks burn and he blushed as red as Fox's helmet. Fox, for his part, just looked floored and confused until the implication sunk in and he blushed slightly. Fives wanted to the floor to swallow him up or to bash his head against the wall in embarrassment. He had just flirted with the infamous Commander Fox, what was he thinking? Fives hardly even knows the Commander! Hells! He is Fox's subordinate too! 

Sure, Fox was risking his life to help Fives on a suicide mission and had held his hand when he was waking up, but that didn't mean anything. Fox had showed no indication that he likes Fives. One, Fox hardly even know him and two, even if he did, there was no time in between committing illegal acts to flirt.

Fives wanted to scream at himself for being his dramatic self again and rushing in guns blazing but knew they didn't have time to focus on his stupidity.

"I apologize, Commander! That was out of line, sir," Fives said, hoping Fox would have a sudden bought of amnesia and forget the last few minutes. Fox, for his part, didn't verbally answer Fives' apology, just making an embarrassed noise of confirmation. 

After a few moments of awkward silence, another idea formed in Fives' mind. Clearing his throat, Fives commented,"I agree that you should shuck the armor. That way you will be unrecognizable to most. Also, when you return, you could claim that you were attacked and the assailants stole your armor before making off with my body." Fox nodded at the idea and Fives took that as a sign to continue, "But I don't think that it is tangible for me to wear your bucket because there is no way to disguise it. Therefore, we will need another way to disguise my face and tattoo?" Fives sighed at the conundrum, they were so close to freedom and yet one mistake could mean exposure and death. 

Fives was lost in thought until he felt Fox's eyes studying him. Fives wanted to squirm under the scrutiny but forced himself to remain still. The scrutiny continued until Fives felt like he was going to burst. Luckily for him, Fox tore his gaze away and murmured, "I believe that I know a way to hide your tattoo. Do you know what synflesh is?" 

Fives scoffed and said, "Of course I do, I'm an arc trooper! Besides, I took the required basic first aid training and one of my closest vod is a medic."Fox just shrugged in response and said, "You never know. Anyways, I have some in my medkit. I was thinking that we use a little bit to cover your tattoo." Fives felt his hope soar at the idea and said, "That sounds logical. Without my tattoo I will look like any other shiny." 

Fox grinned sharply at Fives before rifling through his medkit and pulling out the synflesh. Fox ripped open the package and peeled off a small section of the synthetic gel. Once Fox turned back towards Fives, he said, "Do you want to put this on yourself or do you want me to do it?"

"Can you do it? I can't exactly see my tattoo and the synflesh needs to be applied carefully," Fives answered. Fox nodded and after taking a step closer, gently touched the synthetic gel to Fives' face with careful, steady hands. Fives had to stifle a sigh when he felt Fox's warm hands on his face, gently smoothing the synthetic gel over Fives' tattoo with his fingers. 

When Fox's hands dropped, Fives reopened his opens from where they had somehow migrated closed. "Alright, looks good. We just have to shuck our armor and then we can get out of here," Fox proclaimed.

... Now for a short intermission while our heroes address their wardrobe... (Elevator Music commences)

As Fives finished stacking his armor into a neat pile, he glanced over at Fox and saw that he was done as well. "We should probably tuck our armor somewhere where it is out of view." Fives proposed, dragging his armor across the floor until it was hidden behind three crates. Fox nodded, following suit until his armor was hidden from sight as well. 

With their task completed, Fives made eye contact with Fox and exclaimed,"Now let's get out of here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long, this chapter gave me some trouble.
> 
> Fox's characterization in the fic: Just a big softie under a gruff and standoffish facade. 
> 
> Oh boy, the shipping content starts. Fox is like, Why am I so worried about Fives? I hardly know him. Meanwhile, Fives is like, why is the gruff Commander Fox so smart and nice? Oh boy.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Comments are always welcome.


	8. The Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives and Fox finally leave the warehouse and are heading for Fox's contact. Who is the contact and will they help them? Find out in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The POV is still Fives' in this chapter

Fives and Fox burst out of the warehouse, energized by the hope and ambition that came from pulling with the first part of their plan and exiting that cursed building. 

Fox immediately took the lead, striding towards to a hoverbike and swiftly mounting it. Fives followed a step after, boarding the hoverbike behind Fox. "You're going to have to hold on tightly, Coruscant traffic can be precarious, especially in the underbelly," Fox suggested as he inserted the key and started the engine.

Fives felt his heart start to beat faster and his cheeks pink at the thought of putting his arms around Fox, especially since they are just in their blacks. Taking an inaudible deep breath, Fives wrapped his arms around Fox's waist. Almost immediately he could feel Fox's body heat cut through the cold that had taken residence in his body. Fives forced his heartbeat to steady, but as soon as Fives had a good hold on Fox's waist, the hoverbike lifted off the ground, rapidly shooting into the air, causing his heart to hammer painfully.Once they were in the air, Fox slowed their ride, but Fives' heart still threatened to beat out of his chest.

"Sorry about that! Since the Guard's equipment requisitions are considered less important than other battalions', we get equipment with whatever funds are left over. Therefore, the hoverbikes allotted to to the Coruscant Guard are basically trash," Fox yelled over the rush of air. Fives didn't even try to respond, knowing his words would be lost to the howling of the air rushing past.

The rest of the ride was silent until Fox guided the hoverbike towards the direction of the dilapidated industrial sector. "Who's this contact we are going to meet? I want to be prepared beforehand," Fives shouted.

"Have you ever heard of Dex's diner?" Fox asked in reply. "No, should I have?" Fives asked. "Dex's diner is a small place in Coco town where you can buy greasy comfort food or information. Dex, the owner, is a former arms turned information broker. I also know that Dex is an old friend of General Kenobi. Anyway, I met him towards the beginning of the war when an investigation brought me to his establishment. Since then, Dex has become an asset in in many criminal cases," Fox replied. 

"Even with your shared history, are you absolutely sure that we can trust this Dex with information about our situation?" Fives asked tentatively. "I do, and even if I didn't, we don't really have any other option," Fox pointed out. "Alright, I trust your judgement," Fives conceded.

\---Short time skip brought to you by Jango Fett's ghost---

When Fox set the hoverbike down outside of a rundown but homely diner, they climbed off the bike, entering the eatery. As Fives and Fox stepped through the doors, they were met by a serving droid. "Hello there, table for two please," Fox requested smoothly. "Coming right up, honey,'' the droid answered. Before moving, the droid yelled,"Dex, there are two new clones here." "I'll be there in a minute, Flo," a deep voice called. Following the response, the droid stuck out an arm and said, "Follow me." Fives struggled to keep the confusion off his face as he followed the droid and Fox to a table. 

When they arrived at the table, Fox sat down, taking the offered menu and reading it, adding to Fives' bewilderment. But before Fives could question Fox, a loud voice boomed out, "Welcome, my friends. How may I help you, and what can I get for you to eat?" 

When Fives turned around, he was met with the sight of a portly besalisk in a greasy apron. Almost immediately, Fives mind was filled with memories of Krell and the horrors of Umbara. Thankfully, before Fives could continue to flounder because of his spiraling, Fox spoke. "Hello, Dex, I was hoping you could assist us like you did when you helped me locate Zeer," he murmured. (see notes)

Fives saw Dex's eyes lit up in recognition and he nodded, a twinkle in his eyes. "Ah, but of course my old friend," Dex whispered in return. "Many thanks, your discretion is appreciated," Fox whispered back.

Dex winked and raising his voice, rumbled, "I would love to show you to my kitchens, I can even how my famous nerfburgers are made. That way you can complete your inspection and take some food to go. I know your military rations are just dreadful." "Make it quick, we don't have all day," Fox said, rising from his seat. 

Fives was beyond confused at this point, but he still followed Dex and Fox as they entered the kitchen. Once they were beyond the doors separating the kitchen from the rest of the diner, Fox was wrapped in a rib-crushing hug. Fives forced himself not to react as the besalisk nearly crushed Fox, but internally he was hyperventilating. 

"Commander Fox, you devil, it's really you!" Dex gushed as he stepped back from Fox. Fox didn't look fazed at all by the bone crushing hug, instead straightening up and getting straight to the point. "Yes, it's me Dex. Fives and I are in a bit of a situation, one of the utmost importance. I can't tell you any more, but Fives needs an unlisted transport off of Coruscant, and I need your discretion in the case of an investigation. Can you help us Dex?" Fox inquired.

"Of course, anything for you, Commander. You're one of my best customers and my friend," Dex answered honestly. "Thank you Dex! I don't know what we'd do without you," Fox acknowledged.

"Think nothing of it, my friend. Now, down to the details. As I recently became the owner of an old star ship, I can loan it to Fives. The ship is a private vessel, so it is registered in my name, which shouldn't draw too much unwanted attention," Dex proposed.

Fives felt floored by the generosity Dex was offering. "You'd really lend me your ship? You don't even know me," Fives asked. "Well, firstly, any friend of Fox's is my friend. Secondly, if your mission is as important as you say, it will be worth the risk," Dex replied. "Thank you so much!" Fives expressed. "You have my thanks as well, Dex," Fox echoed. "Of course, Fox and my new friend," Dex replied. 

After a moment, Fives cleared his throat and said, "Do you happen to have the keys with you here? We are in a big rush." "Of course, I apologize. Let me get there right now," Dex announced. 

Fives made eye contact with Fox, shaking his head but keeping a fond and hopeful smile on his face. Fox returned a shy smile in response, making Fives' heart soar. The air was thick with tension, and Fives was tempted to break the silence by complimenting Fox's smile, but the moment was broken when Dex returned. 

"I got the key," Dex bellowed, as he handed the keys to Fives."Great! Where is the ship located?" Fox queried, focused again. "The ship is located here in Coco town, at hanger five. The ship is a red GX1 Short Hauler, freighter model,''Dex answered. 

"Alright, we need to get going now. Again, we cannot thank you enough, Dex," Fox said. "Get out of here, my friends. Stay safe," Dex answered. Fives nodded at Dex before sauntering out of the kitchen with Fox. 

"Yes, everything that we saw was up to regulations," Fox projected. "Agreed, sir, everything was perfect," Fives said, playing along with the act they had used earlier.

As soon as they were out of the diner, Fives raced alongside Fox to their hoverbike and swiftly jumped on the back of the bike. "Now, let's find that ship," Fox shouted as the hoverbike lurched off the ground and shot into the sky. "Aye, aye, Commander!" Fives answered mockingly. Fox sighed mock sufferingly and said, "I'm not paid enough for this." Fives let out a hysterical laugh that was swallowed by the wind as they whizzed towards their destination, making him feel better than he had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeer was a member of the Black Sun during the Cold War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire, according to Legends. I just borrowed his name as a name for a criminal Dex helped Fox find. I repeat, the Zeer in Legends is a different character entirely. 
> 
> Sorry the update took so long. School is keeping me busy. 
> 
> This chapter really flowed well and I am proud of it. I love Dex, he is so nice and helpful.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would love to hear your comments.


	9. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox and Fives travel to the location of the ship Fives that will use to make his escape from Coruscant. When they arrive at the hanger, some final ideas and banter are exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Fox's point of view again

Fox tried not to revel in the contact that came with having Fives pressed up against his back, but as he hasn't had any positive touch since before Thorn's death, he felt like a starving man receiving food for the first time in months. 

Fox was broken out of his reverie when thoughts of Palpatine and his blackouts flashed through his mind, about how he is a horrible not person. Fox has seen too many horrible things and been made to do too many horrible things to crave comfort. 

Fox silently berated himself, he doesn't deserve the comfort and support of another vod and even if he did, he can't afford to be distracted with so much at stake. Pushing his emotions away, Fox forced his focus to return solely on the drive in front of him. 

**\-------Short time skip brought to you by your friendly neighborhood tooka-----**

When the hanger came into view, Fox eased up on the throttle and brought the hove bike into a gradual descent. When the hoverbike came to stop on the platform of the hanger, Fox and Fives dismounted the speeder and hastened inside the hanger.

Once they were inside the hanger, Fox said, "I'll look for the ship, you keep a look out." Fives sent Fox an affirmative hand signal, and Fox crept further inside the establishment towards the gathered ships. Surveying the ships, Fox examined the model and paint job of every ship until he came upon the ship that Fives would take, a red GX1 short hauler. The ship was a small freighter that appeared to be equipped with a galley and sleeping quarters. _Dex sure knows his ships_ , Fox mused to himself. Fox snorted to himself as thoughts about how Dex had gotten the ship passed through his mind.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Fox turned and signed to Fives, letting him know that he found the ship. When Fives ambled over, Fox gestured to the freighter and said,"If I know my ships well enough, then this looks like yours." "Wow! That's a pretty nice ship," Fives remarked, whistling as he patted the side of the ship. Fox grinned and said, "Yep, she's a beauty." 

Turning back to Fives, Fox sobered and said, "I've been meaning to ask, where are you going to go now that you have a ship? You obviously can't go anywhere with a GAR presence, but we need to be able to keep in touch in order to gather evidence on Palpatine's involvement with the chips and the war." "I've been thinking about that too and I decided that I should go to Takodana, a planet I heard about on one of our campaigns. Takodana is a planet in the Mid Rim and a known hideout for fugitives and smugglers, it's a good option because no one will be looking for me there, and I can keep in contact with you. Once I'm there, I can find a job and we can continue to compile our evidence. Once we have a strong enough case, we can send it to the Jedi council anonymously," Fives proposed.

Fox mulled over Fives' plan for a moment before speaking, "I think that is a good plan, but are you absolutely sure that no one will recognize you on Takodana?" "I am pretty confident that no one will know who I am, outside the fact that I am a clone. Besides, I will disguise my tattoo, so if someone is searching for me specifically, it will be more difficult for them to identify me," Fives reasoned. "Alright, I will trust your ability to stay hidden and out of trouble," Fox conceded. 

With a plan in place, Fox sighed and tossed a comm at Fives before murmuring, "Here's an untraceable comm. Dex gave it to me when he hugged me." At Fives' confused look, Fox explained, " While you were unconscious I commed Dex telling him that we needed to meet him and needed a secure communication device." "Then why didn't Dex recognize you when we first walked in the resturaunt? Why did it take mentioning some weird name?'' Fives questioned. "Dex has never seen me without my armor before today since I usually never go anywhere without it, except the barracks or 79s every once in a blue moon. As for the name part, the first criminal Dex helped me locate was a horrible gangster named Zeer and it was a very memorable case," Fox explained, shrugging slightly. "Wow, Coruscant is a lot more interesting than I have been led to believe, huh!" Fives responded. 

Chuckling, Fox said, "You wouldn't believe some of the stories I have but getting back on topic, I can give you my comm code, so we can stay in contact, and then you should get going. I've been gone for way too long already." "How do you know your comm is secure?" Fives asked, skeptically. "The code I'm giving you is to the secure comm Dex gave me months ago," Fox answered. "Alright give me the code," Fives said as he fiddled with his own comm. After Fox rattled off the numbers, he said, "Now, you should probably go while you still can." 

But instead of moving towards the ship, Fives looked worriedly at Fox and said, "Before I go there is something that I've been thinking about. What's going to happen to you when you get back to the Guard and report to Palpatine? I know you have your cover story but how are you going to sell it?" "Don't worry about it, it will be fine," Fox tried to placate. Fox sensed a flash of anger from Fives when he exclaimed, "Of course it worries me, you're my vod and I don't want anything bad to happen to you because you helped me! Therefore your cover story has to be flawless."

Fox frowned, stewing in thought. When an idea came to mind, Fox almost let out a hysterical laugh at the absurdity of the thought. But thinking of no other options, Fox let out a sigh and met Fives' eyes. "What's your idea?" Fives asked tentatively. Fox almost snorted at how resigned Fives' tone was but quickly smothered the reaction. "You are going to have to punch me in the face, that way it will actually look like I was attacked," Fox insisted. Fives eyes widened comically and he violently shook his head. "I can't do that!" Fives sputtered. "You have to, otherwise my story will never pass and I will be punished more. Don't worry about me, I can take a few punches," Fox asserted. 

Fives chewed on his lip nervously and asked, "One last time, are you absolutely sure? I don't want to hurt you, even if you can take a few punches." Fox fought to keep his frustration out of his voice when he answered, "I already gave you permission and besides, I've had injuries much worse than a beating from an Arc will give me." Fives' eyes widened and he mumbled, "You know, that's not as reassuring as you would think." Fox just grinned sharply at Fives and snarked, "He's resorting to sarcasm now, message received." Fives just rolled his eyes in response to the barb. 

When Fives still hesitated to make a move, Fox taunted him. "Come on, we don't have all day. You know you want to hit my snarky face!" _Most people do_ , Fox thought. 

Fox didn't even flinch when the first hit connected with his face, instead holding his ground and absorbing the punch. When he opened his eyes again from where they had closed, he was met with the sight of a guilty Fives. "Nice punch and good form!'' Fox complimented awkwardly. Fives' cheeks pinked slightly and for a moment Fox thought he was hallucinating. Shaking off his thoughts, Fox said, "I'm sorry, Fives. You're going to have to punch me a few more times for it to look like I was really attacked. Also, don't hold back next time." 

Fox saw Fives audibly swallow as he steeled himself. Taking the opportunity, Fox took several deep breaths and prepared himself for the pain to come but at this point, Fox was used to the constant throbbing of injuries that were never fully healed.

When Fives' second assault came, it was true to the arc-training he had received. By the time Fives' punches ceased, Fox felt his face start to swell and blood start to stream from his nose.

When Fox opened his eyes again, his vision took a second to clear due to all the swelling. When he met Fives' eyes, Fives blurted out, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have listened to you. Now you're hurt and beat up and it's my fault. You probably hate me now..." Fox cut off Fives' ramblings when he stepped forward and placed a hand on Fives' arm. "Fives, calm down! I do not hate you. You did what you had to, remember. In fact, you probably saved me from further punishment and pain down the line." 

Once Fives' panic receded, Fox gently pressed his forehead against Fives' in a quick keldabe kiss before saying , "You need to get out of here, I've already been missing too long and besides, you are still at risk here." "Alright, I'll get going then," Fives said exhaling. 

"Stay safe, Fives! Comm me when you reach somewhere safe, okay," Fox pleaded. Fives nodded jerkily before exclaiming, "Ret'urcye mhi, k'oyacyi!" "Oya, vod!" Fox exclaimed in response. 

Fives tossed one last look at Fox before turning and disappearing into the ship. Moments later, Fox stood back, watching the GX1 hauler rise into the air. When the ship expertly maneuvered out of the hanger and ascended into the Coruscant atmosphere, Fox let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

_They did it, Fives was safe and with him, information that could change the future. It didn't matter if Fox was punished now, Fives was free, they wouldn't catch him._

Fox sighed, knowing what awaited him when he returned to the chancellor and the Guard. Fox would most likely be questioned and berated by Palpatine for letting Fives' 'body' be 'stolen', plus he would must likely use his force osik on Fox. Just the thought, made Fox shudder. Additionally, Fox would also most likely be on the end of a famous Skywalker tirade. Finally, Fox would most definitely be shunned by his batchmates, the thought making his heart clench painfully. 

With a heavy heart, Fox jumped on his hoverbike and sighed. _Fives is safe, that's all that matters_ , he reminded himself. All he can do now is march on and weather the coming storm as best as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takodana is where Maz Kantana's castle is located and one of the planets that is featured in the Force Awakens, more specifically, the planet where Rey finds Anakin's lightsaber for the first time
> 
> Vod- Sibling
> 
> Ret'urcye mhi- Goodbye, maybe we'll meet again
> 
> K'oyacyi- Hang in there, come back safely, or literally "stay alive"
> 
> Oya- Literally means "Let's hunt" but it also used as a positive cheer with a meaning such as "Stay alive!"
> 
> I am so sorry this turned out a lot more angsty than I had planned. Poor Fox! Also, wow, the snark and sarcasm in that chapter was golden.
> 
> The confrontation with Palpy is coming next! Oh boy!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the angst. I would love to hear your comments on my writing and your ideas for the coming chapters.


	10. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox is confronted by three people; Anakin, Stone, and Palpatine. How do these confrontations go, and is Fox hanging in there. Find out in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still alive! I am sorry this chapter took so long. I wrote half of it but then became really busy with school and outside activities. This chapter was also hard to write, it just didn't click like the others. Getting back to the plot, the Coruscant Guard members in this scene are not being influenced by the chips right now

As Fox brought the hoverbike to a puttering touch down on the Guard platform, he felt his adrenaline start to rush, making his heart feel like it would burst out of his chest. Taking a moment to compose himself, Fox breathed deeply, reminding himself what would happen if he let his nerves get the best of him. Fox knew that if he acted on his fear, the plan would fail and his part in Fives' survival and escape would be revealed. _No pressure,_ the inner snarky Fox voiced. _Thank you inner snarky Fox,_ he thought sighing.

With the self pep-talk and the snark out of the way, Fox felt ready. As Fox took the first few steps away from the hoverbike, he finally allowed himself to feel some of the emotions he had locked behind his facade.

Channeling all of his adrenaline, terror, and sorrow, Fox adopted a frantic limping dash as he burst into the Guard barracks. Immediately, Fox was met with the site of a fuming General Skywalker, a sorrowful Rex, and several confused Guard members.

"Commander Fox! Where have you been and where is Fives's body?'' General Skywalker barked.

"General Skywalker Sir!" Fox exclaimed breathlessly.

Ignoring the glare that was sent his way, Fox continued in a more controlled tone, "I regret to report that while I was rendezvousing to the location where I was to deliver the arc-trooper's body, a group of civies attacked me, stole my armor, and took the body!"

At Fox's words, Rex let out a pained cry before he slammed his fist into one of the crimson colored walls walls, which always made Fox feel sick thinking about all of his dead brothers, and sinking to the floor.

General Skywalker gave a soft and sympathetic look to Rex before spinning and focusing the full heat of his glare on Fox."Who were these civilians and why didn't you comm for help?" General Skywalker interrogated.

"I am not sure I can say who the civilians were, sir. This sort of thing is pretty common in the guard. Almost every day clones are beaten, kidnapped, and experimented on by civilians who get a kick out of seeing what we clones can take. As for why I didn't comm for help, my comm failed as it has been having issues lately, and there is only so much room in the budget for every trooper to have one piece of every equipment ," Fox explained. It calmed Fox's nerves knowing that he hadn't totally lied, clones in the guard were beaten and kidnapped by civilians all the time and nothing was ever done, at most property damage was filed. Hopefully because he told a half-truth, the general wouldn't be able to tell he was lying about the comm part.

General Skywalker's face twisted at the mention of the guard and the terrors they have faced, but all he said was, "I see, but you're a commander, you should have been able to hold off a few civilians with no training.''

"What are you implying, sir?" Fox all but snarled.

"Nothing, Commander. I'm just trying to get all the facts here." General Skywalker retorted cooly.

"Well if you must know, sir, I was outnumbered greatly and due to the fact that I am still recovering from a concussion, I was at a disadvantage which they used to their benefit." Fox bit out.

Before General Skywalker could retort, Commander Stone emerged hurriedly out of the gaggle of loitering guard members. "Sorry to interrupt, sirs, but the Chancellor has summoned Commander Fox to his office immediately," Stone reported.

Fox felt ice enter his veins at the idea of facing Palpatine but forced himself to answer professionally, "Of course, I shall report there at once. Thank you for informing me, Commander Stone."

Turning to General Skywalker, Fox coldly said, "General, I have to going now. Can't keep the Chancellor waiting, you know how it is. We can continue this riveting conversation later."

Fox started making his way towards the exit before suddenly spinning back around and softening his voice, murmured, "Oh, and General, Contrary to your blatant opinion, I did not want this to happen and I mourn that a vod is dead."

Refusing to give General Skywalker any time to respond, Fox pivoted and strode out of the barracks, maintaining his fake limp the whole time.

But before Fox could gain much ground, he was stopped by Stone who had a blank set of armor in his hands. "Hey, Stone, it's good to see you," Fox whispered, his voice breaking slightly.

"Hey, vod. I don't remember much from the last twenty-four hours, but you took quite the beating. In summary, you look like bantha crap," Stone murmured.

"Thanks for the glowing compliments and the 'I missed you, vod," Fox retorted sarcastically.

"As if!" Stone laughed for a moment before his face grew somber once again as he brought up a hand to gently stroke Fox's bruised cheek. "Now, more seriously, are you okay, vod?" Stone asked worriedly.

Fox had to bite his lip to stop the overflow of emotions that welled up at the genuine concern from Stone. Fox really wanted to say no, throw himself in Stone's arms and tell him everything. Instead Fox forced himself to simply reply, "I will be, vod."

Stone still looked worried so Fox decided to redirect his focus. "What's with the shiny armor, Stone?'' Fox queried.

As if remembering his purpose for confronting Fox, Stone lit up, holding the armor out for Fox. "Here, I found some shiny armor for you to wear during your meeting. I know that it's not your old armor, but until we can recover it, I was hoping you would consider wearing this," Stone answered sheepishly.

Fox was immensely touched by the care and protection Stone was displaying so he pulled Stone into a quick hug. "Thanks, vod. I will wear this armor so that I can cover my punchable face again and because it gives you peace of mind. Also, don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're a worried mother tooka," Fox teased, eliciting a squawk from Stone.

Once Fox swiftly donned the plain armor, he turned towards Stone. "Thanks again, vod. You should probably get back to your duties now. I can handle myself from here," Fox declared.

"That's debatable,'' Stone said under his breath but just loud enough so Fox could hear.

In response, Fox glared, giving Stone a not so nice hand gesture before slowly striding in the direction of Palpatine's office. As Fox trudged towards the Chancellor's office, he meticulously purged any emotions from his mind. Additionally, Fox made sure to bring up his rudimentary mental defenses.

Fox knew that he would have to maintain his cover story and act as if this was any other mission debriefing, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that felt his life would never be the same again.

As the foreboding doors which led to Palpatine's office came into view, Fox tapped on the armor's gauntlet, activating the camera on his helmet. Even if he an Fives were wrong about Palpatine, if was better to be safe than sorry.

As the automatic doors to the chancellor's office whooshed open, Fox inhaled deeply and walked in, prepared to face whatever danger lay ahead.

As Fox treaded deeper into the room, the chancellor turned from whatever he was doing and swiveled in his foreboding throne-like chair. As soon as the chancellor's icy blue eyes were facing Fox, they seemed to track his every movement.

When Fox came to a halt several feet from the Chancellor, he saluted and as monotonously said, "You wanted to see me, sir."

"Yes, I called you here, Commander Fox, to discuss your insubordination,'' Palpatine hissed.

Fox forced himself to remain calm as he answered with faux surprise, "Sir?!"

"You heard me, CC-1010. I gave you specific and confidential orders to terminate arc-trooper CC-5555, no more, no less. Yet you had the audacity to tell General Skywalker that I gave you orders to bring the body to me, weakening his trust in me. Additionally, I hear that you failed to bring the body back making Anakin even more displeased in my 'orders,'' the Chancellor took a foreboding pause before continuing, " You acted on your own authority and against your programming, which cannot be forgiven.''

At these words, terror shot up Fox's spine.

"My inhibitor chips, when activated, are designed to prevent you from disobeying any of my direct orders. As yours is constantly active, this mistake never should have occurred" Palpatine mused.

Palpatine must have seen Fox's clenched fists because he patronizingly replied, "Don't worry, you won't remember any of this when I am done with you, you'll go back to being my obedient and oblivious slave!''

Fox had to use every ounce of his self control he possessed to stop himself from launching himself at the chancellor with his guns drawn. But Fox knew that the consequences of such a choice would be even more severe than what he was about to receive.

Instead of unleashing his anger, Fox clenched his fists tighter, which Palpatine ignored.

But while his fists were clenched, Fox activated the button to his comm. As he already had Fives' information entered in, all Fox had to do was press a few buttons in order to attach the live recording his helmet was taking. Fox hastily pressed send, praying that the information reached Fives and that it would be enough, seeing as he would most likely be dead soon.

Focusing back on Palpatine, Fox heard him exclaim, "I can feel your hatred and your fear and it is positively beautiful. Too bad all of those dark and negative emotions will be erased along with your memories." And with that proclamation, Palpatine rose out of his chair like an angel of death, holding out his gnarly pale hands.

"Now, I'll just have to remind you of the consequences of defying me. If this lighting doesn't restart you chip or at least motivate your sense of loyalty, then you'll die!" Palpatine proclaimed.

Before Fox could so much as blink, he was tossed against the wall like a rag doll by an agonizing blast of electricity. As Fox was relentlessly barraged by the blasts of electricity, his whole body felt alight with pain, and his head swam as he struggled to stay conscious.

As Fox felt himself start to slip into unconsciousness, he knew that he had to act or he would die. His inhibitor chip or whatever Palpatine had called it was not going to activate, so he would have to prove his 'loyalty' in another way.

Using the last bit of his strength, Fox shouted hoarsely, "I'm am sorry my lord, I shall never defy you again. If you so declare it, I will be your slave forever."

Fox felt his hope grow slightly when the lightning ceased for a moment, but his despair returned when Palpatine said, "I shall consider you words once you have endured the full punishment for you crimes. Let's hope you survive till the end of your punishment so that I may consider your plea."

As Fox was blasted with another round of lightning, he finally lost his battle with unconsciousness. His last thoughts before he succumbed to the darkness were: _I'm sorry Fives, I don't think I'm going to make it out of this one. You're on your own now, I hope this evidence is enough. Please be safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, this was just a good stopping point. But don't worry, Fox isn't going to die. 
> 
> I don't love this chapter. I feel like it didn't flow quite as well as I hoped.
> 
> I also don't know where the Stone fluff came from, but it just felt right.
> 
> A good song that I think goes along with the events of this fic is Run Like A Rebel by The Score. It's also a good song on its own, so I suggest giving it a listen.

**Author's Note:**

> I will get into Fox's chip and why it will fail next chapter
> 
> My school work is a little overwhelming so I don't know when I'll be able to update


End file.
